


You Weren't Thinking About Us

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is based and set S7 Midnight Train to Kingston, after William jumps off the bridge.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 2





	You Weren't Thinking About Us

George was leaning over the bridge as the inspector came running toward him, “Crabtree, what the bloody hell, are you doing? Where’s Murdoch? Where’s Gillies?”  
“Sir, Gillies jumped in the river….and so did Murdoch.”  
The inspector’s eyes went wide, “can you see him?”  
George shakes his head, “no, sir”  
“Inspector, George, where’s William?”  
“Doctor, get back to the train, and treat the woman”  
“She’s fine, just have a scar. Where’s William?”  
“He jumped, doctor…he was going after Gillies” George said  
Julia ran toward the edge of the bridge, “William!”  
“Careful, doctor” Inspector said as he pulled her back.   
“I don’t see him” Julia says as she begins crying, “he’s alive though…I can feel it”  
“Yes, we need to find him, Crabtree go tell the men to get the armory out and flash lights”  
“Sir” George said as he went back to the train and informed the lads what had happened, and grabbed the stuff they needed and headed back out on the track.   
As they headed towards the inspector and Julia, the sun was about to rise and they saw a path from the tracks, leading into the forest. They began walking down calling down for William, when George saw him, “sir, I found him, over there,” he said as he pointed to a log that was floating in the water with William unconscious over it.  
“George, lads, get him out of the water” Inspector said   
George and the lads ran down and grabbed his body and lifted it up and placed it on the dry ground, so Julia could examine him.  
“William” she said trying to be professional but all she wanted to do was crying, fearing he was dead. She checked his pulse, “he’s alive” she said with relief, “we need blankets, and take off his jacket and shirt, so I can examine and bandaged him up.”   
While the lads got the blankets and first aid kit, Julia continued checking on William and found he had a dislocated shoulder, scrapes on his chest, face and arm. She just left him in his undershirt and noticed his bulging arms and chest and was getting aroused. “My goodness he’s very muscular” she thought to herself and gulped  
When the lads came back with the blankets and first aid kit, they continued searching for Gillies, when William woke up, “Julia”  
“Your alright, William, I am here. You jumped from the bridge.”  
William tried to move, when she stopped him, “no, don’t move, your quite injured. Your shoulder is dislocated. I’ll finish cleaning and bandaging you up and pop it back in place. Do you understand?” He nodded and let her finish.  
When she finally finished, she grabbed his arm, “ok, are you ready for the arm?”  
He nodded, “do it” as he placed his hand on her shoulder and she pulled it back in place and he let out a yelp and groan.   
“Are you ok?”   
He nodded, “its better, I don’t feel pain or nauseous anymore”  
“Good, but why did you jump?”  
“He was getting away, what would you have done?”  
She just stood there in silence, not knowing what to say  
George approached and told them they didn’t find him, but their going to keep looking.  
“Come on, William, let’s get you back to the train to get warmed up.”  
He doesn’t respond from looks at the river very anxious and keeps rubbing his lips, “William, its over, we need to believe that”  
William didn’t say anything and just walked toward the train in silence, as Julia followed.  
When they got on the train, there were people gasping as they saw William, but Julia told them he is alright, not to worry.  
They got to the back, Julia suggested, “William how about the couch?”  
He nods and sits down, and keeps rubbing his lips and asks for water.   
Julia nods and grabs some water from the table and brings it to him, as he takes a drink and rubs his lips again.  
“William, why do you keep, rubbing your lips?”  
He grinds his teeth, “when I got Gillies, I kept punching him, and he said you got me, you won, finally. I looked at him, with confusion, when he grabbed my head, kissed me, then punched me…and got away! I told him not to jump, but he did! George told me not to either, but I did, all I can remember is jumping and when I fell, all I could feel is coldness surrounding me, then everything went black.”  
“So, Gillies kissed you…”  
William nodded  
“You have never been kissed by a man before?”  
William looked at her, “never and it makes me feel…” he begins crying  
“Here, come here to me” she grabs his head and cradles him, “its ok, it’s over”  
After a few minutes, William felt better and got redressed waiting for news, when Julia spoke her mind, “you weren’t thinking about us, William”  
He turns to her, “sorry?”  
“You didn’t think, when you jumped. You weren’t thinking about us…our future. William remember I am sort of almost your fiancée”   
William rubs his forehead which was still hurting, as he takes a breath, “your right…I wasn’t. I just wanted it to be over. I thought if I jump, I would catch him, and finally get the bastard.”  
Julia chuckled, “William, you swore, but I understand”  
William slightly smiled, “am I forgiven?”  
She gives him a kiss, “your forgiven, but promise me you won’t scare me like that ever again?”  
William gives her a kiss, “I promise” and they give passionately.

The End


End file.
